5 Years in a Life time
by HazeledLove
Summary: The sequal to 5 years after we split. Kori and Richard return while Angel debates on how to explain to her bestfriend what her vision was about at the reception. Suprises hide behind every corner these days in a life time
1. The Vision

**Alright, here is the long awaited sequal to 5 years after we split. R&R please! **

* * *

"I'm still surprised you're not yourself Angel."

Angel looked down while she sat in a small sofa chair in a waiting room. She sighed as she placed her hands on her lap; lacing together her fingers on top of her dark blue denim skirt.

"I know…" She breathed. "I was hoping that things would lighten up, but they just haven't." She turned her gaze to her friend, Maria.

Maria crossed her arms as she leaned on a near by wall. "Well…seeing as you never told me what exactly was going on with you at the wedding reception, there's nothing I can really say to make things get a little better." Inside, she really wanted to know the truth.

"Well…"Angel started, "I guess I could tell you. Kori should be here any minute now." Maria jumped from the wall, and ran to sit next to Angel.

"Oh, do tell!" She said, seemingly excited.

Angel closed her eyes for a second before starting. "Well, that day…I got a message…in my mind. The message…" Angel looked straight into Maria's eyes, "The message was from my sister." Shock was evident on Maria's face.

Angel looked away. "My sister. I didn't even know that I had a sister. What's more, she said she needed my help. But…she never really told me where or why. I was confused. I wanted to ask Kori about it. She would have understood it."

Angel stood and took a few steps away from her seat. Maria just watched her with a stern look. "The vision wasn't complete…I could tell. Raven couldn't channel into my mind because something was blocking her telepathically. I was and still am as confused as ever."

Maria yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. "…Well, it would seem like there's more inside your mind that you need to unlock yourself."

Angel's eyes widened. "Wait…what?" She asked.

"I said…that it seemed like you have to unlock the rest of the vision within your mind."

Angel placed a hand on her head, thinking. "You're saying that my sister locked a vision within my subconscious?"

Maria smiled. "Could be."

Angel turned back around, towards the window

"I think that…you're right Maria. That makes a lot of sense." _And…it feels as if that's exactly what's going on. _

Suddenly, the door to the waiting room opened. Maria and Angel turned to the opened door, waiting to see who would walk in. There was an awkward silence before someone spoke up from outside the door.

"H…hello?" A feminine voice called. Angel and Maria turned to each other, smirking as they recognized the voice. A small orange colored skin hand popped from behind the door and grabbed onto the edge. "Hello?" she called in again.

"Kori, you know we're in here." Angel spoke as she smiled. Kori walked through the door and turned to her two friends with a grin.

"I know," She replied "I just wanted to add suspense." She walked over to them and gave them a hug. "I missed you both this week!"

"We…missed you too Kori…eh…" Maria noticed that Kori was squeezing them. "K…Kori?" Maria choked out.

"Hm?" Kori's eyes were closed as she embraced the moment.

"I uh…cough…can't breath"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kori said as she quickly released her friends. "I am just so happy to see you guys." she smiled innocently. Maria shook her head.

"Yeah we can tell" she laughed. "Oh and cute outfit Kori!" Kori was wearing a white layer skirt and a light green halter top.

Kori smiled. "Thank you! I picked it out myself." Maria looked over at Angel, who seemed to be standing there with no expression on her face.

_What's wrong with her? _Maria asked herself. She could see Kori tilt her head and look at Angel in wonder out of the corner of her eye.

"Angel?" Kori whispered in worry. Maria didn't seem to hear her, but Angel did, because she snapped out of her thinking trance.

Angel shook her head. "Uh…what? Oh…sorry. I uh…" she rubbed the back of her head. "I think I'm gonna go take a walk..." She said, rushing out of the room.

"A…Angel?" Kori called out while she reached for the door. The door closed right before she could grab it. Kori looked back at Maria, who could only shrug at Angel's strange behavior.

_Angel wants to tell Kori…so I can only act like I don't know anything…_ Maria thought to herself. Kori sat down in a chair as she placed her hands on her head and propped herself up on her knees. Maria was lost now. _What's going on now? Kori seemed fine a minute ago…_

Just then, the door opened and Richard stepped in. He smiled at Maria, and seemed like he was about to ask her something, but then he noticed Kori, sitting gloomy in the chair. He slowly walked over to her, making sure she wasn't upset.

"Kori" he started, probably knowing that something was wrong. "Kori, are you okay? I just saw Angel sprinting towards the exit and take off into the sky. Is she okay?" He sat down next to her. Kori didn't move while remaining in her same, out of it, position. Richard looked to Maria, his eyes searching her for an answer, but all Maria did was look away. Richard sighed. "I knew something was up…"

"Something's bothering Angel" Kori said with a sad tone. Richard placed a hand on her back to reassure her. "She…is confused, lost inside and…and now she has no idea what to do." Maria turned back to Richard and Kori.

"She wants to talk to you about something that happened the day you left." Maria answered quietly. Kori looked up at Maria.

"What happened…tell me now." Kori sounded serious.

Maria took a step back, a little nervous about saying anything to Kori. She had promised Angel that she wouldn't say a word about this to Kori, but since everything was falling out of place, she knew she needed to. She took a breath before speaking.

"Well…Angel told me that she had a-" She was cut off by Angel's hand covering her mouth. She looked over at her side, seeing Angel's dried tears and her eyes filled with sadness. Maria closed her eyes, knowing that she shouldn't speak anymore about the situation.

Angel removed her hand as she clenched her fists at her sides. "Maria…"she said angrily. Maria stepped back, lowering her head in disappointment with herself.

"…Angel…I'm-"

"Please Maria…can you leave me and Kori for a second?" Angel asked her friend.

Kori looked confused. "Angel?" she didn't answer to her. Angel stood there, looking tense. Kori called her name again.

…still nothing…

Richard looked next to him at Kori, who nodded to him. He got the hint and walked over to the shocked Maria, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the room. Right as the door shut, Angel fell to her knees.

"I…I have to unlock this…" Angel suddenly mumbled. Kori walked over cautiously to her side.

"Unlock what Angel?" Kori asked her as she kneeled to Angel's side. Angel clutched her head, as if in pain.

"I…I'm not sure. A vision…the rest of it. A vision I got at the wedding reception, after you left."

"What all did you see?" Kori was starting to understand, but still needed to know what it was about.

Angel shut her eyes tightly before speaking. "I…I saw a woman, a few years older than me. She was…is…my sister."

Kori's eyes widened. "S…sister?" she placed a hand to her mouth, in shock. "There's…no way that you have a sister."

"Well there is…"Angel started. "I have one, and she wants me to help her with something. I'm not sure where she is, or what she needs exactly. Raven couldn't see into my mind…I have to do this myself."

Kori stood up. "Well, I'm going to have to teach you what Raven taught me about meditation." Angel opened her eyes and looked up at Kori.

"Medi…tation?" she questioned. "How would that help?"

Kori smirked as she crossed her arms. "Meditation is a way to search into your mind and learn to suppress and let out inner spirit, or even power. It also helps with concentration so you'd be able to see that vision in your mind." She finished. Angel seemed to understand her explanation and smiled.

"Okay, well…whenever you and Richard get situated, we can start…right?" she asked.

Kori nodded. "Yep, as soon as I'm ready, I'll tell you." She replied as she extended her hand out to Angel. Angel looked at her hand before taking it and pulling herself up. Angel looked over at the door.

"I bet they're both wondering what's going on…" Angel said as she sighed. Kori just shrugged.

"Yeah…they probably are," Kori said "But they can wait till you are ready to tell them." With that, they both left the room.

A few days later, Kori and Angel were sitting on the floor in Kori and Richard's home. Kori looked over at Angel as she crossed her legs and prepared herself for her lesson in meditation.

"Make sure that you are comfortable in the position you choose," Kori reminded Angel.

Angel nodded. "Okay" She shut her eyes, and placed her elbows on her thighs as she formed her hand into the appropriate position for meditating.

"Okay now Angel, I want you to inhale deeply and let out the air slowly." Angel did as she was told. "Okay now repeat that step until I tell you to move on." Kori then got up quietly and floated over to the computer room, where Richard was. He stared at the computer as he researched about Angel, seeing if there was any clue as to who her sister was. Kori went over to him, just as he turned away from the computer.

"So, how's the meditation going?" He asked her. Kori sat down in a chair in front of Richard's desk.

"She is in her breathing exercises right now. In a few minutes, I'll push her to the next step." Kori replied before sighing. "This is going to be difficult, I can feel it."

Richard got up from his seat and walked behind his wife. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them.

"Don't worry Kori, as long as you're there with her, she'll be okay." He reassured her.

Kori took a deep breath. "Okay." She reached over her shoulder and placed her hand on Richard's. "I think it's time to tell her the next step." Richard nodded as she took a step back and let Kori get out of her chair. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips before going back into the living room to Angel.

When Kori walked in, she could feel an aura of Angel's power in the room. For some reason, it weighed her down the closer she got to her friend.

"Okay, Angel, time for the next step." Kori sat down in front of Angel. Angel was about to open her eyes. "No, don't open your eyes yet." Angel's eye lids tightened. "Alright, so now, I want you to think of that vision you had last week. Focus on it, and lock it in your eyes so that it's the only thing you see. After you do that, start searching for the missing pieces and make sure to breathe and say something that will help you focus. Me and Raven say Azarath Metrion Zinthos to help focus, but I have a feeling that you need to say something else. So…now go ahead."

Angel nodded as she inhaled deeply and started to focus on her mind. Kori watched her closely, to see when Angel would make it to the vision. Angel suddenly started mumbling a word.

"Corazón...corazón…." Repeated under each breath she took. Kori smirked.

_I knew she would choose something in Spanish…_ she thought. Angel suddenly stopped chanting, as her eyes seemed to flicker under her eyelids. Kori watched her closely as she noted the silence. Kori all of a sudden jumped back as a huge wave of energy released itself from Angel as she meditated. The current of energy gradually pushed her back as the loose objects in the room started to blow around frantically with it.

"Angel?" Kori called out to her friend, but it didn't seem to get through. The room's temperature started to drop drastically as the air moved faster. Richard suddenly ran into the living room, blocking his face with his arms from the intense power of the winds.

"Kori!" He yelled over to his wife. "What's going on?"

"I think she's found the vision!" she hollered back to him. She was on the other side of the room.

"This isn't good, get over here Kori! It's not safe in here! We gotta get out before something hits us!" Richard warned her as the winds grew stronger. Richard's collared shirt and black pants began to blow around loosely while his hair started to hit him in the eyes. He shut his eyes quickly as he took a few steps back towards the door.

"Richard!" Kori yelled to him. "I need to get out of here…" she said to herself as she looked over at Angel, who was still in her mediating position. Kori took off into the air to fly over to Richard's aid. She focused on the objects flying around the room, dodging anything that came at her.

After a few seconds, she made it to Richard. "Let's get out of here!" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the other room, slamming the door shut behind them. She leaned her back against the door as she inhaled rapidly. Richard sighed as he fixed his hair.

"Kori…is she going to be okay?" he asked her. She slid down the door, now sitting on the floor.

"I'm not sure…We just…have to hope that the vision will end soon, so that she can stop." Kori replied. As they sat there in silence, they could hear the wind blowing harshly in the living room, and glass shattering while chairs and other possessions crashed against the walls and the door. The couple sighed.

"Still watching it…" Richard sighed, sitting next to his wife.

"I know…" She looked up as she remembered the sight of her friend when the vision first started a few minutes ago. _She didn't look like she was concentrating anymore…_ "Her face…" Kori mumbled as she looked down.

Richard looked at her. "What about it?" he asked her.

"Well…" The image flashed in Kori's mind again. "She looked like she was…in pain."

"Pain?" His face turned confused. "Why pain?"

Kori shook her head as she thought. "I'm not sure. Maybe…the vision is painful" A loud, painful scream suddenly cried out of the next room. Kori and Richard's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"Angel?!" they both said in alert as they jolted up and scrambled to open the door. As they opened it, their jaws dropped in shock. The entire room was a disaster area. The chairs were stuck into the walls, a couch was in the window, papers and books everywhere, and glass was all over the floor...a disaster. As the two entered the room, they heard crying coming from Angel, who was still in the middle of the room. She was not meditating anymore, but now lying on her side, face to the floor, sobbing.

Kori glanced at Richard before floating over to Angel's side. "A…Angel?" she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Angel didn't budge; she just laid there, her face in her own tears. Kori could feel the strong aura of energy slowing vanishing from the room. A few more books and papers fell from the roof as everything stilled. The only noise was the sound of Angel's sadness.

"Kori…" Richard sighed as he watched his spouse try to comfort Angel. He then turned his attention to Angel, as she finally seemed to move.

Kori removed her hand from Angel's shoulder. "A…Angel?" she said again, this time more hesitantly.

Angel sniffled. "It…it hurts" she cried. "I…saw it…the vision. The one my sister channeled into my mind." She explained timidly.

Kori's eyes narrowed. "What did your sister say?"

Angel lifted her head to look at Kori in the eyes. Her eyes were a little red and puffy, and there were streaks where tears had dripped and dried. "I…" she shifted her eyes to the ground.

"Angel" Kori's voice was serious. "What did she say?" Angel looked back at Kori.

"She told me the whole story…about how she erased herself from my memory after our mother died. She also explained that she needed my help, and knows of everything I've done, including my travels to Tameran. She knows that I'm ready to help her, that I can provide the strength she needs to stop evil. Also…" she shut her eyes, tying to hold back tears.

"Also…?" Kori urged for Angel to speak.

A tear broke from her now opened eyes. "She showed me…our mother's…last words." Kori's faced dulled.

"You and your sister's…her last words…" she could barely speak. It was just too depressing and heart breaking to think of.

"Mi hija… no grita por favor para mí. He vivido bastante tiempo para dar le y ángel bastantes para conseguir a través del mundo como gran gente. Sé que usted nunca decepcione yo en vida. Siempre no ocultado su uno mismo verdadero, y por favor… vida viva con felicidad. Te amo ángel de Gabriella… te amo. Adiós hasta que satisfacemos en cielo un día…" Angel quoted her mother's words in a soft whisper.

Kori was taken back by what Angel's mother had said. "She…she was strong," Was all she could manage to think. Angel looked down in sadness.

"Gabriella wants me to meet her at our mother's grave in a week." Angel announced grimly. "I…I'm not sure I'll be ready then."

Kori sighed. "I understand Angel…but she still needs you. If you want to help, you have to conquer your fear if this…entire situation." Silence filled the room.

Richard started to pick up trash and debris that was lying on the floor. _This is just…crazy. Angel…she could break at anytime now. After all of this stress that she's been going through…I know that I'd have broken by now._ He looked over at Angel and Kori. _Angel…she has a lot of strength, even if she doesn't know it yet._

Angel stood up as she wiped her tears from her eyes. Kori followed, and could feel Angel's sadness lingering around them. "So…are you going to go?" Kori asked her friend. Angel looked down.

"I…I have no other choice…do I?" she spoke with a gloomy tone. "Next week, I'm going." She decided.

"Then…I'm going with you" Kori said, sounding serious in her decision.

Angel looked at Kori surprised. "But…you just got back. You need to stay here and get things back on track." She really couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know…"Kori started. "I know that but…I just want to be there for you and your sister Angel."

Richard walked over to the two. "But Kori…" he was speechless.

"Richard, I know what I'm doing." Kori told him. "I want to go next week. We get an entire week to talk to everyone and to figure things out. Everything will be fine." Richard eyes seemed lost in translation.

"I…I just…don't know." He managed to say before walking out the room. Kori and Angel looked at each other in worry.

"I think I should go…" Angel said as she started towards the front door.

Kori didn't understand "But Angel…"

"No buts Kori" Angel cut her off. "Go talk to him…call me later after you do okay?"

Kori nodded. "Okay…"

"Alright, talk to you later. And…Thanks for helping me. Sorry about your house too. I'll help you clean up tomorrow. Adios." Angel opened the front door and left. Kori's face was blank as buried her face into her hands, lost.

"Richard…" she mumbled.

A few hours later, Angel arrived home. She walked up to her front door slowly as she seemed to think things over. Her expression was full of confusion, wonder, and frustration. She opened her door and walked inside, turning on the lights and gloomily walking up her stairs and into her room. She tossed her purse on the floor as she dove into her warm, comfy bed. She buried her face into her pillows while sighing in frustration.

"This is ridiculous…" her voice muffled. "My mother….and my sister…What else could possibly happen. That vision was…was awful." She turned onto her back, now staring at the ceiling. "Gabriella…why now? What could you possibly need me for? What evil is upon you my sister…" she asked the still, warm air. "I guess I'll know when meet her next week." Angel closed her eyes. _Kori…please talk to Richard…_

Meanwhile, Kori sat on her bed, while Richard was sitting in a chair in a corner of their bedroom. Kori's eyes narrowed in sadness as she looked down at her feet as they dangled.

"Richard…" she finally said, breaking the silence that had taken over the room.

"I just don't get you Kori." Richard's voice said with anger as he shook his head. "I don't want you to go." He sounded demanding of his choice for her.

Kori looked at him, face in shock. "Why not? I want to be there for her Richard. You can't tell me what I should do when I'm positive in what I need to do." She was stern.

"Shut up Kori! Just listen to yourself! You always have to do something, and later on you get hurt. I DON'T want to see you in that predicament again Kori! If something happens to you, I might just die, don't you understand that?!?!" His hands were trembling from his anger.

"You should listen to yourself Richard. I've never heard of you being selfish. You not letting me go, selfishness! You're a fool to think that I would listen to you in anger. Especially about this! I can take care of myself, you know that. I don't see why right now would make anything different! I know what to do; I have Angel to help me as much as I have to help her." Kori inhaled deeply.

"Richard…just let me go!" she screamed at him. Richard didn't know how to react anymore. He looked as if to speak, but held his words. Kori got up and walked over to him, now face to face with him.

"I love you with all my heart Richard. If you love me as much as you've said this week, then you'll let me go." She spoke softer now. Richard's eyes looked away from Kori's emerald eyes.

"I…" he choked in his thoughts. "I…love you too much to let you go Kori. That's why I'm so hesitant about this. I don't want you to get hurt…not anymore, not ever again. I love you too much. Like I said, it would kill me to see you hurt again." His voice was low and sullen.

Kori placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about me Richard, please. I know how much you care for me, but the fear of me getting injured, or worse…you have to break through now." She explained.

"…But I can't" Richard closed his eyes.

"Yes you can. We have, and always will, live with challenges like this. You have to live with it." She lightly kissed her husband on the lips.

Richard opened his eyes. "I guess you're right…as usual," He smirked. "You can go with Angel. Just…make sure to call me and update me on everything, okay?" He studied her face, waiting for her reaction.

Kori smiled. "Of course"

Later that night, Richard woke up, feeling a cold chill down his spine. The looked over to his right, seeing that Kori had left the bed. He got out of the bed and started to walk out the room, until he noticed the bathroom door shut and the light on. He walked over to the door and light knocked.

"Kori? You in there?" she didn't answer. All he heard was the sound of gagging and the toilet flushing. He took a few steps back as he heard the door unlock. The door opened and there stood Kori in her pajamas.

"Richard?" she looked sick, her face a little pale.

"Kori, what's wrong? Were you…throwing up?" he asked her in worry.

"Oh...that." she looked back at the bathroom. "Yeah, I was. I wasn't feeling too good, and then I suddenly felt sick. So I ran to the bathroom. I think I ate something bad on the plan ride back." She said to him.

Richard raised a brow. "You sure?" Kori nodded.

"Yep, I'm sure. I'll be fine sweetheart, really" she smiled at him before walking back over to bed. Richard followed.

"Okay…" he said as he got back in and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good night"

"Goodnight" Kori looked over at the wall on her side of the bed. "I'll be fine" She muttered to herself. _Hopefully…_

* * *

**Mkay soo for thanx for reading. For the spanish part, all the mother said was that she's proud of her daughters, and for Gabriella to tell Angel her last words when she was old enought to understand them and that she will see them in heaven some day. **

**HazeledLove**_  
_


	2. Midnight Feeling

**Hey people its Hazeled Love- used to be StarRox09. New character introduced in this chapter, and some other things too. Sorry the last chapter was boring, ha. Hope you enjoy this one.** **R&R please!**

* * *

Angel shot up in bed, hearing, or more like feeling someone in her room. She whipped her head towards the door, which was open all the way instead of cracked. She narrowed her eyes as she climbed out of bed and slowly made her way to the door. She paused at the wall and peaked into the hallway, making sure no one was there. She inhaled before looking again. Empty. Angel sighed as she made her way down the hall, still keeping her guard up. She paused at the beginning of the stairs. Behind her, a figure whooshed by. Angel peered behind her before walking down the stairs. Angel could feel someone in her home, but the question of who it was still remained.

Angel made it down the stairs, and was now in the middle of her living room. She had paused at the feeling that the person was around her again. She clenched her fists as her eyes began to glow in the darkness.

"Who are you?" she called out into the darkness. She could feel a wind blow by her as her answer came.

"Someone you've known in your past." The stranger was a man. Angel looked around her, trying to find the source of his voice.

_The lights are out…what joy…_"What do you mean? Why are you here?" she questioned, feeling blind.

The man seemed to still. "You should already know." Angel's eyes stayed stern as the he appeared behind her.

"I should huh…" she didn't move. "Just tell me who you are, and maybe I won't have to kill you" The man grinned.

"Wow Angel, you've really changed"

Angel's eyes widened as she whirled around with a glowing light blue hand. The man disappeared right before Angel's attack could hit him. He appeared sitting on the couch in front of her. She looked at him, angered.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him with clenched fists. He suddenly disappeared. Angel looked around frantically.

"Why do I have to tell you?" his voice seemed to come from everywhere. Angel jolted towards her front door, but was stopped when the man appeared in front of her. She was about to blast him, but he grabbed her wrists and held them up. She struggled to get free, but for some reason, couldn't. Her eyes flicked from light blue to normal as she thrashed around.

"Let me go!" she demanded. She was about to sidekick him until he spoke.

"Look at me" his voice was soft. Angel shut her eyes and turned away.

"Never! Just let me go" she was being stubborn towards him. She tried to shake free from his grasp again, but he only held her tighter. The lights in the house suddenly turned on.

"Just look at me" his tone didn't change. Angel still looked away.

"Why would I want to? You snuck into my house. I want to kill you right now" Angel's voice was still full of anger. She suddenly felt him let go of her wrists and wrap his arms around her waist. She found him pulling her closer to him, not letting her go.

"Please Angel…just look into my eyes." He pleaded.

Angel placed her hands on his chest, trying to push away. She didn't look up at his face, but instead where her hands were. She didn't understand why her powers just quit on her all of a sudden either.

"Angel…" she heard the man say. One of his hands released and moved under Angel's chin, making her look up into his eyes. Angel turned her gaze to the side at first, but then had a sudden urge to look at him. When she did, her couldn't believe her eyes. He was… handsome… with his dirty blond hair that covered his forehead, and his bronze eyes that seemed to tell Angel exactly who he was.

Her tense body loosened. "D…Drake…?" she stuttered. "It can't be…It just can't" she was in shock.

"Well it's true." Drake released Angel as she stepped away from him.

"But…how did you find me? I left a long time ago Drake…" Her eyes were sad. "How?"

Drake watched as Angel's eyes started to water. "I heard you were in Jump, so I came here to find you." He simply stated. Angel shook her head.

"Where did you hear that?" she questioned.

"It's amazing what you can see on TV" he replied with a shrug.

Angel sat down on a chair behind her. "Drake…" she looked at him with a worried face. "Tell me everything. I know your holding something back. So please…" she looked at the ground.

"Angel…" Drake sighed. "Okay…I'll tell you everything." Angel was still staring at the ground.

Drake walked over to Angel and sat down on the couch nearby. He then inhaled before starting his story.

"Back then…when you left Panama, you told me not to worry about you. But the truth is I had to worry. You were my best friend…one of my only friends. That was 12 years ago today Angel. About a year after you left, I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to find you. I missed you too much." Drake looked over at Angel, who was now gazing at him with tears in her eyes. He continued.

"So then I decided to leave Panama and try to find you. I went all over the world, hearing where you had been and what you had been doing. Finding clues to where you were and everything." He paused for a second. "It took me about 11 years to find you. 11 years of traveling the world. But I had almost given up two years ago. I heard that you were in a huge battle in Korea, and that you had died. I didn't know what to think. I thought I was going crazy when I heard that."

Angel's eyes were full of sympathy. Drake gazed at her. "But something told me that you'd never go down so easily." He chuckled. "Like just now, you said you'd kill me. I knew that you were strong, even back when we were 9 and 10, I knew that you were stronger than me." He smirked. "But now, it's the other way around" he joked. Angel smiled.

"So then I ended up here in Jump about a month ago. I had a feeling you were here, it was really weird. I doubted my senses at first, but with two weeks of being here I find you. I saw you at the end of a wedding."

Angel tilted her head. "If you saw me then, why didn't you talk to me?"

"Well…you seemed a bit…preoccupied. That's something I wanted to talk to you about." Nick got up and kneeled next to Angel. "What happened that day Angel?"

Angel's eyes narrowed as she turned away. "A lot happened that day…More then you could ever imagine."

"Then…" Drake placed his hand on hers. "Tell me Angel. You're my best friend; I want to be there for you." Angel nodded.

"It all started the day of the wedding…" she began.

THAT MORNING

Angel winced at the sun's light flashing in her face. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her hand on her lap and Drake's still holding it. She lifted her head to look around her living room.

"Did I…" she looked down at Drake, who was leaning on her side, asleep. "We fell asleep" she smiled as she lifted his hand off of hers and laid it on his lap. She then grabbed a pillow and put it in between herself and Drake, so he'd be able to sleep some more.

As Angel got up from her chair, she couldn't help but watch Drake sleep. He was still adorable, but more handsome then his younger self. Realizing what she was doing, Angel rubbed her temples her head before walking upstairs to her room.

Drake's eyes popped open as he looked at the empty chair. He stretched as he stood up.

"Guess we were out of it…" he yawned. Drake then examined the living room. "She must've went upstairs." He concurred, seeing Angel not there. He sat down in the chair.

_Poor girl…_he thought. _A sister coming out of nowhere…sad it is. After all the things she's gone through, this takes the cake for her. _

Drake sighed. "She is beautiful though, muy bonita indeed..."

"Did you say something?" Drake turned around to see Angel standing at the beginning of the stairs. He felt himself blush, so he turned away.

"Um…I was just thinking out loud. About what you told me last night..." he lied.

"Okay then…"

Drake laughed in embarrassment. "Yeah…" he looked back up at Angel. His jaw dropped in awe. She was wearing a white camisole with a jean skirt and white leggings underneath. For some reason, she looked prettier than ever to him. Angel tilted her head at his expression.

"What is it?" she looked down at her wardrobe. "Is there a stain or something?"

Drake shook his head. "No…No, sorry. You just uh…look nice" he smiled. Angel grinned.

"Thanks Drake." She floated down stairs. "So…" she landed in front of him. "What are we gonna do today?"

"I was thinking that…we…uh…" Drake shrugged. "I have no clue"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Okay well first off, I gotta take you to get some clothes." She checked out what he was wearing. He had on some baggy denim jeans and a black hoody sweater. "I don't suppose you have anymore clothes"

"Eh…no" Drake admitted. Angel sighed.

"Then I better get you some. If your coming with me to find my sister, you're gonna need more clothes."

Drake stood up. "There is no way I'm shopping with a girl. Even if you are my best friend I-"

"You're going to whether you like it or not" Angel interrupted his little speech as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Angel do I have to?" he whined.

Angel unlocked her car. "Yes you do. Now get in" Drake did as he was told. As soon as he was strapped in, Angel took off out her drive way and down the street. When she hit the city, she took out her cell phone.

"Who you calling?" Drake asked her in curiosity.

Angel dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. "Kori, to get her to the mall."

"Great…" he whined.

After a few minutes, Angel and Drake arrived at the mall. When they got inside, Angel started to look around.

"No sign of Kori yet…" she said.

"Well…what are we gonna do till then?" he crossed his arms.

Angel started walking ahead of Drake. "I guess find a store for you."

"But I like my clothes…"

"Well you're gonna need more. Why didn't you carry a backpack full of clothes with you?" Angel had paused and was now standing in front of a store.

Drake laughed nervously. "I uh…left that in Korea…"

"You're kidding me…" Angel rolled her eyes. "Oh well…just come on." She walked inside.

"But…" Drake held his comment. "Might was well…"

Angel was getting way into shopping for Drake. She had asked him to hold his arms out while she piled shirt after shirt on him. After a few minutes, the clothes were covering his face.

"Uh…Angel…" he tried to look around the mountain of clothing. "Do I HAVE to have this many things?"

"Well…"Angel examined the clothes. "Maybe you won't need all of it. Just go and try them on. I'll wait right outside the dressing room."

Angel pushed Drake into the dressing rooms, and then sat down outside. Drake sighed as he walked towards an empty room. The hall leading to it was dimly lit, the walls were painted a light green, and the floor was actually carpet. He walked into a room. Ten minutes later, Angel started to lose her patience.

"Drake?" she called inside. "What's taking so long?"

"Sorry, it's just hard to choose what goes together." He answered.

Angel crossed her arms while she sat in the chair. Out of her board ness she looked around the store. Clothes racks everywhere, with men's clothing on the left and women's on the right. The store was pretty clean, and everything tidy. She shrugged as she crossed her legs, now tapping to the beat of the music playing in the store. To her, it sort of sounded like elevator music.

"Drake, you done yet? Growing impatient here!" she whined.

"Sorry, just had to pick a shirt…gosh." his voice was closer than before. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Well come on, I just want…to…" she paused right when he came out the changing room. He was still wearing the same baggy jeans with the chain hanging from his pockets, but he had put on a black band shirt, that was more like a muscle shirt. It read "SLAYER" She couldn't help but stare at him.

"What you think?" Drake asked her. Angel didn't seem to hear him though. Her gazing turned more loving. Drake raised a brow. "Angel?"

Angel blinked before shaking her head. "What?" she looked away, starting to blush.

"I uh…asked what you thought about this" he repeated. Angel waved for Drake to go change again.

"You look…great. Keep that one okay? Now next" she seemed rushed. Drake shrugged and walked back into the dressing room. Angel rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

Drake got back into his dressing room and pulled off the shirt. He then tossed it on a little bench behind him, to make sure that he'd remember it later. The next thing he took from the pile was a jean jacket. He eyed it before putting it on.

"That band shirt was really nice" he said to himself as he zipped up the jacket. He studied himself in the mirror in front of him. "Eh…" he tilted his head. "I can barely move in this…" he tried to raise his arms, but the sleeves were too tight. He sighed. "Wow…this must be a small or something..." he reached for the zipper and pulled it down. When it got to the middle of his torso, it stopped moving.

"What the…" Drake struggled to get the zipper the rest of the way down. He sighed. "Great…just great." He mumbled to himself as he opened his door and started walked down the hall. "Angel, I'm stuck" he yelled to her, a little annoyed.

Angel looked at the dressing room entrance before getting up. Once she entered, she saw what Drake meant by being "stuck". She laughed.

"Aw, too weak to get the zipper down Drake?" she teased; now walking over to him.

"Ha-ha, very funny Angel. Just get me out of this please" he took his hand off the zipper. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, hold on." She grabbed the zipper on the jean jacket. At first, she just simply applied pressure on it. Didn't budge. She let go for a second, seemed to think of something, and then grabbed the zipper again. This time, she had her other hand on the collar, pulling it up while she plied the zipper down.

Drake put his hands up, to keep them out of her way. "Angel…you're uh…OUCH!" Angel's hand had slipped form the collar and smacked Drake in the chin. Angel giggled.

"Sorry" she grabbed on again. "I almost got it…" she bit the bottom of her lip as she concentrated. Drake watched carefully. Angel seemed to get closer to him without noticing it. Drake could feel his heart race the closer she got.

"Uh…Angel…" he said. She wasn't listening.

Angel had decided to use some of her super strength. When she pulled, it unzipped, but the force caused her to lose her balance and fall forward on Drake. He took a step back while he caught her. Angel froze. She was blushing more than ever now, as was Drake. Her face was a few inches away from his. She gulped

"L…Lo siento…" she mumbled under her breath as she turned away. Drake still held on to her.

"It's okay…really" he told her as she looked back at him. He then found himself looking into Angel's eyes. He didn't want to turn away. Angel was the same way. Her eyes glistened.

"I uh…" she tried to speak, but only choked.

"Yeah?" Drake glanced at Angel's lips before looking back into her crystal blue eyes.

He still had his arms around her waist, and Angel's hands had moved to his chest. She moved up towards his lips, but then nervously moved back. She thought she wanted to kiss him, but felt almost embarrassed. Drake lifted her chin towards him to kiss her. Angel closed her eyes.

"Angel? You here!?" Angel opened her eyes at the sound of Kori's voice. Drake removed his hand from her chin. Angel inhaled before separating from Drake. She walked towards the exit, but before she stepped out, and looked back at Drake. Her lips mumbled something, but she left before Drake could see.

Drake walked back into his dressing room and leaned on the wall. "What was that just now?" he asked himself, now sliding down the wall.

As Angel walked out the dressing room, she spotted Kori standing by the cashier's station. She smiled as she walked over to her.

"Looks like you found me." She said as Kori turned around. Kori shrugged.

"I had a hunch you would be here." Kori looked around. "So what's up? You said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah uh…" she glanced back at the dressing room. "Follow me."

"Okay…" Kori did as she was told. She followed Angel to the dressing room entrance, just as a man walked out. He and Angel seemed to stare at each other before he tossed a pile of clothes in a chair.

"I uh…" he cleared his throat. "I picked out a couple of shirts, including the one I'm wearing." He lifted up his other hand, showing a few shirts in it. He was wearing the band shirt.

Angel nodded. "Okay then uh…" she looked at the cashier station. "Go ahead and wait in line. I have to…talk to Kori for a minute." Kori could tell that Angel was embarrassed about something. The guy did as he was told and got in the checkout line. Kori raised a brow.

"Angel, what is going on?" she ask. Angel sighed.

"Kori…that guy over there is a friend of mine from Panama. He's been looking for me ever since I left, and he found me. He's coming with us to find my sister." Angel explained.

Kori crossed her arms. "That's not all, is it?" she knew something was up. Angel laughed nervously.

"What else would there be? There's nothing else…" she was clearly lying because she was fidgeting. Kori didn't fall for it.

"Tell me" Kori tapped her foot.

Angel rubbed her temples. "Fine…Look back there in the dressing room…I almost…we almost…" she looked around before whispering. "Kissed" Kori's face turned surprised.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" she screamed. Angel slapped her hand over Kori's mouth.

"Shh…that's why I whispered it to you." Angel looked over at Drake, who had been looking at her, but then turned away. "Anyway…yeah, we ALMOST did." She clarified before removing her hand.

"But…" Kori started to think. "Is that a bad thing?"

Angel slowly shook her head as she stared down at the ground. "I…I don't know…" she had no idea. "I mean…this is first time I've seen him in 11 years." She looked at Kori. "How do you know?" Kori tilted her head.

"How do you know what?" Kori didn't understand. Angel looked back at Drake.

"How do you know if…you…" Angel seemed to drift off in thought. Drake suddenly ran over to them.

"Angel, I'm next in line." He told her. Angel smiled.

"Alright then" Angel turned to Kori. "Be right back" Angel went to the counter, leavening Drake and Kori by the dressing room.

Kori coughed. "So…I guess Angel is not going to introduce us." She extended he hand to Drake. "I'm Kori Anders, and you are?" Drake shook her hand.

"Drake Martin, nice to meet you Kori." He smiled, although behind it, Kori could tell he was worried about something. Probably the almost kissing incident.

Angel walked over to the two with the bags. "All set here, let's go get something to eat, I'm starved."

Kori smiled. "Sure, let's get over to Gar's new restaurant. He wanted us to try a new recipe or something like that" Drake and Angel looked at each other.

"Gar?" he questioned.

"One of Kori's friends, he's a chef with his own restaurant he just opened. You'll love him" she smirked.

Drake nodded. "Cool, then let's go." He reached for the bags in Angel's hand. When his hand brushed against Angel's, she blushed and moved her hand back.

"Oh uh…you wanted to carry these right?" she handed him the bags, but really felt dumb inside. Drake took the bags.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." He turned towards the store exit. "Let's get going okay" he started ahead of the two girls.

Angel hit her hand to her head in anger. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself in aggravation. Kori placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Angel, don't worry. When the time comes, you'll understand everything." She smiled. Angel's angered expression went confused.

"What do you mean?"

Kori removed her hand as she giggled. "You'll see" she ran after Drake. Angel stood in the store, still a bit lost.

"I'll see?" She followed her friends. "I doubt I will…"

* * *

**See, new character and what is this, new feelings too? ha. If this was boring, im sorry. The next chapter will totally have a lot of stuff going on, action wise that is. Thanks for reading!**

**HazeledLove**


	3. Appetizers and Heat

**Here we go, the latest chapter of the sequal. RR please!**

_**HazeledLove**_

* * *

Angel, Kori, and Drake were only a couple of minutes from Gar's restaurant. Angel was driving, as Kori sat in the passenger's seat and Drake in the back. Drake was looking out of his window, watching all the stores and pedestrians pass by as Angel continued to drive down the street in her blue, 67' Camaro. Then engine was loud, yet smooth, making her muscle car sound in perfect condition from other people's point of view outside. Her car stood out in the middle of a busy street.

Angel stopped at a red light and leaned back in her black leather seat. She sighed as she kept one hand on the top of the steering wheel. Kori kept her gaze straight ahead at the street. Angel looked up in her rear view mirror and shot a glance at Drake. He seemed pretty calm to her, at least that's what she could tell. He turned and looked in the mirror, feeling her looking at him. She shifted her gaze at the light, which had turned green. She accelerated down the rest of the street, until they reached Gar's restaurant.

"There it is" Kori pointed out right in front of them. The building was a pretty nice size for a new business. The outside was, well…a kind of greenish color paint. Not something that would gross you out, but something that would make you think "Wow, that's pretty cool". The walls had about 4 huge dining windows, and one side had a set of doors that lead out to an eating patio outside. Some trees surrounded the patio area, and flowers surrounded a small black fence that followed the patio's edge. To Angel, this place was too good to be true, for something Gar himself to come up with.

The doors opened to the restaurant, and Raven came walking out. She seemed happy to see Kori and Angel, but when she saw Drake, her smile became skeptic.

"Hey Kori and Angel, how are you?"

"Oh we're great thanks, where's Gar?" Kori answered. Raven pointed behind her.

"Inside cooking away in the kitchen. He was excited that you guys would come to try his new menu. He said something about this being the best menu ever. But hey," she shrugged. "Things could happen." Raven eyed Drake. "And uh…"

Angel got the hint. "Oh wow…forgot to introduce you two. Raven, this is Drake. Drake, Raven."

"Nice to meet you" Drake smiled. Raven nodded.

"Same here." She looked behind her. "Okay guys, I think we'd better get inside. Richard and Victor are already inside and apparently 'starving'…" she turned around and headed into the entrance. Kori clapped her hands together as she quickly followed Raven.

Angel looked over at Drake, who stuck his hands into his denim jean pockets. He smiled with a shrug.

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure they'll get used to me in no time." He assured Angel.

"It's not that…" she looked down. "It's just that…"

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

"I…guess so." Drake walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Angel smiled before looked at the restaurant. "Let's get inside."

Inside the restaurant, Kori felt her breath being taken away. The place was…gorgeous. The floors were a unique blue-green color, and were also shiny. The walls complimented the floors with some being blue, and others being the perfect green tint to match. There were paintings of animals, and scenery on the walls, and hanging lamps that were shaped like globes. A relaxing, clean feeling just filled your lungs and mind. Kori loved it.

"Wow…"she was dazzled as she followed Raven towards the center of the restaurant, which was up a couple of steps. When she looked ahead of Raven, she saw where Richard and Victor were seated.

"Hey Kori" Richard said to her as she reached the table. Kori took her seat next to him.

"This place is beautiful" she told Raven, who was standing next to the table.

"Yeah, and to think that Gar barely needed my help with it…"

"You're there to make sure it stays this way" Kori joked. Raven shook her head. Just then, Angel and Drake got to the table.

"Hey there Angel and uhh…."Richard had noticed Drake.

"Drake…" he introduced himself. "Drake Martinez."

"Drake? Oh well then. I'm Richard Grayson, and this is Victor. Nice to meet you dude." Richard was pretty easy going about the new guy. Angel was glad.

Victor extended his hand to Drake. "So Drake" Drake shook his hand. "How do you know Angel?" Victor scooted in his booth for Angel and Drake to sit down.

"Well…" Drake sat down. "I've known her since we were just little toddlers. We were best friends then. I just came to visit." He smiled at Angel, who was relieved by his short answer.

"Really, that's cool. Friends forever huh?"

Drake felt his heart skip. "Uh…yeah." He glanced at Angel while she wasn't paying attention. "Something like that…" he mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms. Victor raised a brow, but then just let it go.

"So Angel, have you been thinking everything through lately?" Richard asked her. Kori waited to hear Angel's answer.

"Well, yeah I have. You see…Drake here wants to help me find my sister. So he's coming with Kori and me. So that way, we have three people, and things can be a little safer." She explained.

"I see. Well…Drake"

Drake looked at Richard, hearing his name.

"Do you have-" Richard was cut off by a huge plate of food slamming down on the table in front of them. Everyone was in shock as Gar popped up at the side of the table.

"Welcome all to my new restaurant, _Animal." _Gar was so proud of himself. Everyone looked down at the plate of food, studying what exactly was on it. They looked at Gar for an answer. He sighed.

"Okay so here we have my appetizers. First off, we have vegetables sautéed in teriyaki sauce and some jalapeños for heat and extra flavor. Then we have fried cheese and potatoes with some dipping sauce…"

Angel scratched her nose, smelling the peppers. She looked at all her friends, who all seemed intrigued by these appetizers Gar had made. Angel was too, but she wasn't really feeling all too well. She noticed Drake not paying that much attention to Gar's appetizer explanation either. He seemed to be looking at the exit, as if hearing something. Angel heard crunching from behind her, but didn't turn around to eat. She continued to see what Drake had noticed.

Drake turned around and looked at Angel before grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out the booth, and out the exit. The others looked at each other in confusion.

"Where are they going?" Victor asked while he stuffed another cheese stick in his mouth. Kori and Richard shrugged, food in there mouths. They looked up to see if Gar had noticed, but he had already gone back to the kitchen with Raven. Victor shrugged. "Whatever…" he gobbled down more food. He was still an eating machine.

Outside, Angel snatched her hand back from Drake. She held her wrist as she looked at him in worry.

"What's wrong?"

Drake looked around, as if looking for someone. "I…I can sense someone here. Someone strong. " He closed his eyes. "Headed this way…we need to get to her first."

"Her?"

Drake opened his eyes. "Yeah…it's a woman." He looked down the street. "Do we tell the others?"

"No..." Angel stretched her hands. "We can take care of this. I want my friends to rest up before anything happens." She seemed to be ready. "So which way do we go?"

"Down this street we're on. A couple of blocks…" he paused. "She stopped walking. Something must have distracted her."

Angel cracked her fingers, now serious. "Alright then, vamanos" they started down the street.

Back inside the restaurant, the others were starting to get worried. Kori started that the entrance while Richard and Victor gave each other confused looks.

"Why do you think they left?" Kori asked her husband and Victor, still looking at the door.

"I'm not sure Kori. I wasn't really paying attention." Richard admitted. "I'm sure they'll be back in a few minutes. Maybe they just wanted to talk about something."

"Yeah," Victor cut in. "They've been friends for a long time, so they are going to want to catch up…I think…"he quickly added. Kori lowered her head, feeling left out.

"Angel usually talks to me about everything…" she mumbled. Just then Gar and Raven entered with some new plates of food. At first they seemed bright and joyful, but then they noticed two people missing, and Kori looking down in the dumps. Their pace slowed.

"Uh…what's going on?" Raven asked first.

"Wait, let me guess. Angel and Drake suddenly left in a rush. Am I right?" Gar concluded. The others nodded. "Thought so…" he sounded annoyed.

"The thing is we don't know why." Kori spoke. "X'hal…"she sighed.

Angel and Drake walked down street ever so cautiously. At that moment, they had no idea where the danger had resided, and things seemed normal…but too normal. Angel broke the silence between them.

"Hey Drake…" she looked forward, trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

"Yeah?"

"I was uh…I mean I wanted to know…is there any other reason why you came to find me?" she felt her heart race, but she tried to seem calm. She really didn't understand why she felt this way. Nervousness really wasn't her style, and yet she was. Drake put his hands in his pockets, not making eye contact either.

"That's a good question." He stated, obviously stalling to think of an answer. Angel didn't fall for it.

"Drake…"she crossed her arms, still wanting an answer. He smiled.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I wanted to find you to catch up on old times. To see how you were doing, and to renew our childhood friendship. I missed you, yah know?" he turned to look at her. "I really did"

Angel couldn't help but smile back at him. "Yeah…I know what you mean. A lot of stuff's been happening, so I really haven't made any new friends, other then Kori and the others. Things have been…" she looked ahead. "Well…tough." Drake looked forward too. He felt bad for Angel, having to go through a lot. He wanted her happy and cheerful again.

"Angel…I-," Drake was suddenly cut off by a telephone pole crashing in front of himself and Angel. They both covered their faces with their arms as the dust and debris blew at them. When it cleared, they looked ahead. Angel gasped.

"N…no way…"

Drake turned to Angel. "What is it?" he asked her. Angel didn't answer. She was too bewildered. Her eyes never moved from their gaze at the street ahead of them.

Drake looked turned to the stranger. He examined her closely as she stood there with red glowing eyes. Her hands were on fire, and she was floating a few inches off the ground. She wore red ankle boots and a matching mini skirt and halter top. Her hair was a brownish gold and her skin tanner than his own. He glanced over at Angel, who was now shaking.

"Drake…"she whispered to him.

"Who is that Angel?" he asked her. He could feel this girl's power. He didn't want to risk getting attacked. Judging by her aura, she was powerful.

Angel closed her eyes, her shaking leaving her body. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing blue. "That's…my sister."

Kori stood up from the table. "We need to go look for them." Richard and the others watched as she walked towards the exit.

"I'm sure they're fine Kori. Just let them be." Raven tried to reason. Kori didn't seem to listen. She looked out the door.

"Angel and Drake aren't out there." She turned around. "They left…" she looked defeated.

Richard got up and walked over to Kori. "They'll be back Kori." He hugged her close. "Don't worry about anything."

Kori sniffled. "Yes…I think you're right. Let's just finish eating." Angel let Richard walk her back to the table. As Kori sat back down, she glanced at the exit. She had a bad feeling about this.

Drake could believe his eyes. There was no way this was Angel's sister! She was so different, and from what Angel had told him last night, Gabriella was a nice person at heart. This person was the totally opposite of good. She was pure evil. That's what he felt from her. He didn't understand what was going on at all.

Angel was just as confused as Drake. This couldn't have been her sister. Not the same person from the vision. There had to be a mistake, or a trick to this. Angel swallowed hard.

"Gabriella, what happened to you?" she asked her sister. Gabriella grinned.

"Nothing has happened to me at all." She tilted her head. "I see you haven't changed at all"

"This isn't you Gabriella. There's no way in hell that this is you!" Angel fought the thought of her sister turning evil.

Gabriella laughed hysterically. "Well it is, so you have to deal with it!" the air started to heat up quickly as Gabriella powered up her flames. Angel took a step back.

During this time, Drake was still in shock. Everything seemed to be moving so fast to him. The heat seemed to wake him up. He looked over at Angel, who was falling back. He then turned his attention to Gabriella, who was about to attack. He saw her hands aim at Angel. Angel was frozen in fear, and her eyes had turned back to normal.

"Angel, move out the way!" he shouted at her. She didn't budge. Drake glanced at Gabriella, seeing her fire a huge flame wall at Angel. Drake bit his lip. "Crap!" he dashed to Angel and tried to pull her away, but she seemed stiff. He then picked her up and jumped out of the way, right before the attack could hit them. When they were safe, he put Angel down.

"Angel?" he lightly shook her shoulders. Angel placed a hand to her head.

"I…I froze…" she looked disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry Drake."

Drake placed a hand on her cheek. "It's okay, really."

"Aw….looks like somebody loves someone" Angel and Drake turned to see Gabriella still on fire, and grinning. Angel slowly stood up as Drake guarded her.

"Leave her alone Gabriella. You don't have to do this!" he tried to reason. Gabriella lifted a hand as a fireball lit up in her palm.

"How about no!" she chucked the fireball at Drake, who lifted his hand at it just as a white light illuminated and reflected the fireball back at Gabriella. Gabriella tilted her head as the fireball flew by it. She smirked. "Looks like you have more to you then just speed." She smiled. "This ought to be fun after all."

Drake put his hand down. "To you maybe" his arms started to glow white. "But for me, this is serious" he disappeared. Gabriella crossed her arms. She didn't seem too surprised at all.

"Nice move…"she yawned as she suddenly tilted her head to the left. Drake appeared, his arm extended at the right side of her head. Gabriella grinned. "But not nice enough." She grabbed his arm, her hand in flames. He screamed in pain as she slowly burned his flesh where she held on. Gabriella looked over at Angel.

"Aren't you going to save him Angel?" Gabriella's voice changed from angry to innocent. "Or are you just going to let me burn him into ash." She gripped his arm harder, making him grunt.

Angel clenched her fists at her sides. "Put him down Gabriella, this is between me and you." Her tone was angered. Gabriella smiled.

"Looks like Angel's getting a temper." She let go of Drake's arm. He fell to his knees gripping his burned arm in pain. Gabriella then took a few steps towards Angel.

"Not a temper…"Angel said as she closed her eyes. "Just pissed off." She opened her eyes as they glowed light blue. Gabriella smirked.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Her eyes glowed a brighter red. Angel's face wasn't in fear anymore. Now she was serious. For hurting Drake, Gabriella had to go. Angel shook her hands, but then noticed that she didn't have her battle clothes. She tried to remain cool.

_No belts…okay I can do this without them. I just need to stay focused. _She told herself. She opened up her hands as ice crystals formed in them. She then stood in her battle stanz. Gabriella flamed up her hands again, and waited to make a move. Angel made the first move.

"Humph" Gabriella watched as Angel charged at her. "A pity move…"she said to herself as she waited for the attack to hit. When Angel got close enough, Gabriella shot flames at her. But something happened that surprised her. Angel disappeared right before the flames could get to her. But some of her flame seemed to disappear with her. Gabriella's eyes widened as she jumped back right as Angel appeared. Angel had missed Gabriella with her ice crystal in her hand. When Gabriella looked at Angel, she could see that she had lit her crystal on fire somehow, but it was ice.

Angel looked over at Gabriella. "Look behind you." She smirked. Gabriella's face went confused as she peaked behind her.

"How did…" her face was lost. Angel was right behind her. Gabriella whirled around to where Angel had tried to attack her, but she had disappeared. Gabriella stood still, gritting her teeth in aggravation. _Is she really that fast? _She flipped forward just as Angel tried to kick down on her. Angel's heel hit the ground, causing it to smash the concrete into pieces. Gabriella gulped. "She's…strong with her punches and kicks…" she concluded. "If I get hit…It would be the end of me." She suddenly smiled. "But…she doesn't know my moves" she disappeared in a blur. Angel stood still, alert.

"Gabriella…"she breathed in anger. She suddenly crossed her arms in front of her as a blast of fire hit her straight on. Gabriella reappeared as the flames pushed Angel back, and then covered her entire body.

"I knew she wouldn't last long" Gabriella's evil face suddenly turned sad. "I was hoping that you'd pass my test hermana." She turned around and got ready to leave when she felt a huge blast of cold wind from behind her. She paused in her step.

"What test Gabriella?" Angel put her arms down as she walked out of the smoke from the extinguished flames. Her clothes were blackened a little, but not burned.

Gabriella slowly turned around. "I was testing you…" she admitted. "Usually no one ever survives that attack that you just witnessed."

"But…why test me? You should know how strong I am just by being in my mind…why did you have too…"Angel looked down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I had to test you somehow, when you least expected it." Gabriella suddenly looked at her hands. They were fading. She looked back at Angel. "My time is running out. I must leave."

"Wait!" Angel commanded. "I still don't understand"

Gabriella smiled. "You will when the time comes. Just be patient. I still want you in Panama soon. So get there whenever you can. For now, this is goodbye." Gabriella closed her eyes and faded away, as if she was a spirit. Angel fell to her knees, and then slammed her hands into the ground, cracking it.

"Por que!" she yelled in frustration as she slammed her fists down again. Drake got up from his resting spot and walked over to Angel.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, he was still holding his damaged arm. Angel stood up.

"Si, I'm fine." She looked at his arm "But you're not." She gently took hold of his arm and examined the burn. She had burned him alright. It looked like a second degree burn too. She sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through this Drake…"

"It's alright Angel. I'm used to stuff like this. I can handle being injured.' He smiled at her. "Thanks for backing me up."

Angel lifted her hand as it started to glow a whitish blue. "This is going to hurt for a second." She warned before placing her glowing hand on the wound. Drake winced for a second, but then got used to the pain. After a few seconds, Angel removed her hand. The burn was gone.

"You have healing powers too?" he asked her as he stared at his arm. Angel shook her head.

"No, my powers were just supposed to stop the flesh from burning." She looked at his arm in surprise. "Wait a minute…" she eyed him. "You can heal yourself?"

Drake laughed nervously. "Well…sort of. I don't really know how to heal. My body heals itself. I guess it just came with my powers. I've been hurt worse then this, and recovered within a few hours." He explained. "I never asked for this though. Just happened one day."

"Yeah…I know what you mean…" Angel looked back at where Gabriella had disappeared. "I think we should get back to the restaurant. I don't want Kori to get too worried." Drake nodded.

"Okay then lets get going." And they were headed to the restaurant.

BACK AT THE RESTURANT

"And then the monkey says, why don't you shove that banana up your-"

"Gar, please shut up…" Raven moaned. "That joke is not, nor was it ever…funny."

Garfield put his hands on his hips. "And you think that you're funnier then me?"

Raven raised a brow. "I know that I'm funnier then you." She was serious, yet taunting.

"Oh yeah, well then let's just test that out. Okay…"Gar rubbed his chin. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Because she was tired of hearing your lame joke" Raven quirked. Richard and Victor laughed.

"Okay okay…uh…Knock Knock?"

"Who's there?"

"Orange"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Gar laughed while the others looked at him with no expression. He paused. "Oh come on…"

"Yeah…I'd stick to cooking Gar." Richard told him, his eyes watering from laughing the first time. Everyone suddenly looked at the entrance, hearing the bell ring.

Kori stood up, seeing that it was Angel and Drake. She looked down at her watch. It had been almost an hour since they both left. She was relieved for them being back, but seeing that there clothes were blackened, and them smelling like smoke made her a little angry.

"Who did you fight and why didn't you ask for help?" Kori asked. Angel and Drake looked at each other before answering.

"The who…will have to wait." Angel started.

"And the why we didn't tell you…well…Angel wanted you guys to rest up before going into battle again and-,"

"Drake, shut up!" Kori blurted out. "I want to hear this from Angel, not you" She looked over at Angel, who was shocked by the way Kori was acting. Drake shut his mouth.

"Kori?" Angel looked at her friend in disbelief. The others were just as shocked.

"What is it? Just tell me right now what happened Angel. I want to know from you, and not him." She pointed at Drake.

Angel looked down. "Why are you mad at me Kori? Did I do something wrong? I mean…" she didn't know what to say.

"Yes you did Angel!" Kori snapped. "I am your best friend. You need to tell me what's going on. I was hurt that you didn't come to look for help. You know that you can't fight at full capacity right now. You're confused about everything, making you weak!" she crossed her arms. "Drake should have never come. He doesn't need to go with us. You barely know him Angel!" Kori looked at Drake. "No one knows you, so why don't you just leave now and save us the trouble of saving your sorry butt later on!" Kori finished.

Drake looked at the others, who couldn't believe what Kori had just said. He then glanced over at Angel, who looked as if she was about to cry. Was he really not welcome in this group of friends, and Angel knew about it? No…Angel wouldn't do that to him. At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

"Fine…"he mumbled. "If you don't want me here, then I'll go." He turned around and started towards the exit. Angel reached her hand out and grabbed his arm.

"No…" she pleaded. "Don't go Drake. I need you here with me just as much as I need Kori." He turned to look at her face. They locked eyes. "Please Drake…"

Drake glanced back at Kori, who was giving him a disgusted look. He shrugged Angel's arm off. "No, this is how it's got to be." He walked towards the exit. When he got to it, he opened the door and paused. "Angel…"

Angel was looking down. "What…"she answered quietly.

Drake's head lowered. "I think I…" he stopped himself from speaking. "Never mind…" he walked out the door.

"Drake come back…"Angel whispered to herself. She then looked at the closed door. "DRAKE!!!" she screamed. She suddenly turned around and pointed at Kori. "You…" her arm started to shake.

"I what?" Kori rolled her eyes. "Chased your beloved best friend away? Too bad. I'm your best friend."

"He wasn't just my best friend Kori! He was someone that I…" she retracted her arm back to her side. "I just really cared about him. I've known him longer then you Kori! Even if we haven't been together all our lives, we still have that same connection as we did back when we were 9 and 10 years old! What's the matter with you anyway? You've never acted like this before!" the others just watched in anticipation to see how this fight would end.

"So what!" Kori yelled.

"So what?!?! Kori what's happened to you? I make you worry for like…almost an hour and you freak out on me!" she exploded. "Why are you acting this way?" Angel extended her arms out at her sides. "Why! You need to tell me" she motioned at herself with her hands. "Me, one of your best friends. If you've forgotten, all these people behind you are your best friends, not just me. Why are you like this now?"

The others started to feel uncomfortable in the restaurant. Angel's anger and sadness was filling the room, and they all couldn't bare it much longer. Kori didn't seem to be feeling any of Angel's emotions.

Kori uncrossed her arms as her face changed from angered to guilty. She slouched over and started at the ground, feeling stupid.

"I…I don't know…" she sounded like her normal self again. "I'm sorry Angel…really I am."

"Sorry isn't enough for what you just did! Drake left because of you. I was glad that he was here! Why did you do that?"

Kori shrugged. "I guess I was just jealous okay? I mean, at first I was fine with him being here, but then you guys started talking about everything between yourselves. And you won't really tell me anything anymore. Even if it has been a day. From the car ride till now, I've felt left out."

Angel didn't seem to say anything. Kori looked up at her friend, who was shaking her head with disappointment.

"Where is my best friend Kori Anders?" she asked before flying out the doors.


End file.
